


The Dumb Blonde and the Lord of Flame

by TresHornyBoys



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Blonde, Blushing, Cat Calling, Coming Out, Cute, Dumb blonde, Gay, M/M, Spoilers, We need more nefarious fanfic, crow is a tsundere, not really - Freeform, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresHornyBoys/pseuds/TresHornyBoys
Summary: Crow takes off his helmet and everyone teases him for it.





	The Dumb Blonde and the Lord of Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I have not actually finished the whole game so please don’t spoil it. This takes place between when crow kidnapped Prince Malachite and when they are about to steal the next princess.

Crow didn’t try to hide his hair. He wasn’t ashamed of his bright blonde hair but people were always weird around him when he had his helmet off. Normally crow would put his hair into a bun when he wore his helmet but today after collecting 3 princess and 1 prince his hair was on the brink of spilling out of his helmet. Better redo the bun.

 

He walked down to the main area of his ship, which was one of the only places with a mirror.

Everyone he had captured were sitting around doing nothing. All except Ariella who was standing next to them with her arms crossed. Crow grumbled and crossed the room to the end. He turned away from them and looked at the mirror.

 

“Hmm crow? Touching up your makeup?” Prince Malachite teased. Everyone chuckled. Crow furrowed his brows.

 

“Ha ha, I think you might just be jealous of my flawless complexion.” Crow gave up trying to push his hair back into his helmet and took it off. He still had a partial bun, but now some parts dropped down from under his helmet, perfectly framing his face. Everyone stopped chuckling.

 

“Wow crow I have never seen you without your helmet.” Princess Apoidea said as crow put the helmet next to him on a table. He then turned around as he took out his hair tie, making his hair flip around him and fall slightly over his shoulders. Crow looked at them confused.

 

“Yeah so?” Crow said as he turned back to the mirror, and started combing his fingers through it getting ready to put it back up. He seemed to be oblivious that anything he was doing was remotely sexual or attractive in any way.

 

“Damn! Crow I didn’t even realize that under your helmet your super hot!”  Prince Malachite said. Mayapple hit him on the arm. Malachite snickered and turned back to crow. Crow was blushing profusely and quickly made his bun and put his helmet back on. Prince Malachite still caught him blushing though. 

 

“Guess that’s why you're such a frial idiot.” Ariella sneared behind his back and watched crow tense up and ball his fists. Suddenly he stomped out of the room gesturing to everyone at the tables. 

 

“And THAT’S why I never take off my helmet. I swear first buzzard, then Mack, now you?! If I hear one more person call me a dumb blonde I’m gonna throw them off the ship!” Crow punched the elevator as he seathed. Looking at them one more time, his face red with anger, blush or both.

 

“I’m not dumb!” Was all he had time to say before the elevator wizzed him up.

 

They all sat there in silence.

 

“Your also not strait…” Malachite said as he took a sip of water. 

 

Everyone including Ariella turned and stared at him in shock. 

 

Mayapple stood up. “Don’t make accusations about people. Why would you even say that? I mean there is nothing wrong with it but crow clearly isn’t gay! If he is gay then why does he only kidnap princesses huh?” She retorted.

 

Prince Malachite chuckled and took another sip at his drink, then looked up at her. “He’s only doing that because it’s the “villain” thing to do. He might also be trying to hide the fact that he is gay. Did you see the way he blushed when I complimented him? So cute! Also has he “accidentally” grabbed anyone else’s ass while picking you up?” He looked at the stunned mayapple who shook her head. He turned her head to Apoidea who said no. Then he looked at Ariella, “No but I didn’t really give him the chance.”

 

“Oh my god. He is gay!” Mayapple said as she flopped down on the couch and questioned everything in her life. 

 

“Well I can always spot my own kind!” Prince Malachite said jokingly.

 

“That one's obvious.” Apoidea sneered. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh come on Malachite you-“

 

* * *

 

Crow lifted his head from the floor. Guess he had to come out some day. Ugh why did Malachite have to be so smart. Crow cupped his face and started blushing. His snarl turned into a love struck smile. 

 

Malachite was just so smart. So smart. So handsome. So tall. So feisty. So cute. So hot. 

So….

 

Crow stopped and raced to the elevator, head still reeling and face still blushing he punched it as hard as he could.

 

* * *

  
  


Becky shook her head after witnessing the entire thing. 

 

These guys were idiots.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don’t give me shit I am blonde and for some reason get made fun of for it by this guy (Fuck you joe) so I know ALL about this type of thing. That’s how I got this idea!


End file.
